1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for articles of furniture, and more particularly to a series of embodiments of attachments for a baby crib or similar article. The present baby crib attachments comprise a series of decorative panels which secure removably to the exterior of the crib, and which provide adult accessible storage pockets and infant or toddler accessible pockets for toys and the like, as well as other features. The attachments may comprise various caricatures or other representations, and include padding and/or upholstery to provide a limited three-dimensional or bas-relief appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for safe, secure, and comfortable bedding for infants, toddlers, and small children has long been recognized. Accordingly, a number of smaller cribs, cradles, bassinettes, and similar small beds have been developed in the past for infants and small children. Most of these devices are reasonably functional, with side rails and/or other features to contain and protect an infant or small child therein.
It was realized that additional comfort and protection could be provided by means of upholstery or padding disposed within the crib railing, to provide a soft surface between a child within the crib and the crib railing. These devices are known as xe2x80x9cbumpersxe2x80x9d, and may include additional features such as decorative or educational elements, etc.
However, very few devices have been developed for attachment to the outside of a crib or similar sleep furniture for an infant or small child. While innumerable quilts, coverlets, and the like containing various designs or patterns thereon, e.g. trains, airplanes, western motifs, etc., have been developed in the past, these articles cannot be applied to a crib or the like, with its relatively high railings. Other devices have been developed to hang over a crib or attach to the side railings of a crib, e.g., mobiles, toys, mirrors, etc., to stimulate an infant or child contained within the crib or similar bedding. However, these devices do nothing to alter the external appearance of the crib.
Another concern of at least some importance to most parents and caregivers of infants and small children is the need for convenient storage pockets or containers close at hand to the location of the child. Such pockets may be used to contain bottles, toys, diapers and accessories, medication and treatments, etc. as desired. As a result, a number of storage devices have been developed for attachment to a crib or the like, for containing articles used by an adult caregiver in the care of an infant or small child. However, these devices are generally not particularly decorative in their appearance.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a series of decorative panels which may be removably attached to the various surfaces of a crib, cradle, or other structure as desired. The present invention responds to this need by means of a series of such panels which may be removably and interchangeably installed upon the exterior of a crib or the like, with the present panels providing a limited three dimensional or bas-relief effect due to their upholstery and padding. The present attachments include decorative elements or themes thereon, in various representations or caricatures (animals, vehicles, etc.). The present panels are also functional, as they include adult accessible pockets for containing various articles for the care of an infant or small child within the crib, and may further include infant or toddler accessible pockets for use by the child when not contained within the crib.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,072 issued on Jun. 10, 1986 to Robert L. Cowell, titled xe2x80x9cInfant""s Soft, Simulated Auto Dashboard,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively small, padded toy for installation to the inside of a crib railing or the like. The Cowell device is much too small to cover essentially the entire exterior of a crib or the like, and as the device is intended for installation within a crib, the attachment straps are much too short to position the device close to the floor for access by a crawling toddler. Moreover, no adult accessible storage pockets are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 issued on Jan. 31, 1989 to Marilyn J. Baum, titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Crib Bumper,xe2x80x9d describes a three-dimensional clown caricature for removable installation within a crib or the like. The caricature primarily comprises padded tubular elements resembling arms and legs, which substantially encircle the crib interior. The Baum device more closely resembles a conventional crib bumper, than it does the present invention which installs upon the exterior of the crib. Moreover, Baum does not disclose any form of adult or toddler accessible pockets or other elements on her crib bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,734 issued on Oct. 17, 1989 to Dianne J. Pollard, titled xe2x80x9cBumper Sheet,xe2x80x9d describes a bed sheet having a series of elongate peripheral pockets therein. A corresponding series of padded or inflated elements are removably installed within the pockets, to serve as crib bumpers or the like. Pollard teaches away from the present invention, as there is no way to secure the Pollard elements to the exterior of a crib or other similar structure. Moreover, Pollard does not disclose any supplementary pockets for storing other articles, nor does she disclose any decorative elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,346 issued on Jan. 2, 1990 to Judith Rist, titled xe2x80x9cInfant Crib Enclosure,xe2x80x9d describes a series of peripheral crib bumpers and an intermediate bumper which may be extended across the crib to partition the space into smaller areas. The Rist assembly more closely relates to a conventional crib bumper which installs within the crib, than to the present invention with its exterior installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,584 issued on Aug. 7, 1990 to Mark A. LaMantia, titled xe2x80x9cCrib Cover,xe2x80x9d describes a tent-like structure for removable installation over the top of a crib or playpen. The LaMantia device includes opposed end panels which install within the end walls or panels of the crib or pen. No external panels, three dimensional padding, caricatures or representations of other articles, or adult or toddler accessible pockets are disclosed by LaMantia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,279 issued on Nov. 6, 1990 to Rosemary Smith, titled xe2x80x9cInfant Toy,xe2x80x9d describes a toy for hanging from a crib rail to the interior of the crib. No three dimensional padding or adult or toddler accessible pockets are disclosed by Smith. Moreover, the hanging straps for the Smith toy are much too short to position the toy close to the floor if the toy is suspended to the outside of the crib, thereby precluding access by a crawling toddler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,564 issued on Dec. 23, 1997 to Deborah A. Heh, titled xe2x80x9cDetachable Organizing Apparatus For Children Furniture,xe2x80x9d describes a basket which attaches removably to the exterior of a crib or other article of furniture. A removable inner liner is also provided for the basket. No decoration, caricatures, or representation of any other article is provided for the Heh basket, nor is any three dimensional padding or upholstery provided. The Heh basket is intended for use only by adult caretakers, with no access being provided for a toddler or small child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,534 issued on Jan. 13, 1998 to Teresa K. Sherman, titled xe2x80x9cProtective Bumper Pad,xe2x80x9d describes a device intended for use as a conventional bumper, installing to the inside of the crib sides and railing. An inwardly extending horizontal portion tucks beneath the crib mattress to secure the lower edges of the bumper pads, with conventional ties securing the upper portions of the pads to the crib bars and rails. The Sherman bumper cannot be secured to the exterior of the crib, due to the inwardly extending portion which secures beneath the mattress. Moreover, no adult or child accessible pockets are disclosed by Sherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,873 issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Irene Fountain, titled xe2x80x9cCrib Railing Guard,xe2x80x9d describes a crib bumper for installation within the side rails of a crib or the like. The Fountain device closely resembles the Sherman crib bumper discussed immediately above, with the exception of the means of securing the lower edges of the panels within the crib. The same points of distinction noted between the Sherman crib bumper and the present invention, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,885 issued on Aug. 10, 1999 to Clay T. Glassford, titled xe2x80x9cBaby Crib Bumper,xe2x80x9d describes several embodiments of a crib bumper which installs within the interior of the crib. Most of the embodiments are similar to the Sherman bumper discussed further above, securing at least partially beneath the mattress. Glassford does not disclose any means of securing his bumper to the outside of the crib, nor any decorative caricatures or adult or child accessible pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,528 issued on Feb. 22, 2000 to Lynn M. Pina, titled xe2x80x9cFrame,xe2x80x9d describes a series of embodiments of a mirror or picture frame for installation within a crib. The Pina device provides for securing the lower edge thereof by a flap or tab which extends beneath the mattress, thereby obviating its installation to the outside of the crib. While the Pina device provides for the installation of a mirror or the like and an audio device therein, no storage pockets per se are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,101 issued on Jan. 9, 2001 to Crystal W. McCloud, titled xe2x80x9cSee Through Protective Crib Cover Construction,xe2x80x9d describes yet another bumper for installation to the interior walls of a crib. The McCloud bumper includes a series of screened openings therethrough, enabling an infant or child within the crib to see outwardly. However, no caricatures or representations of other objects is provided in the overall appearance of the McCloud bumpers, nor is there any suggestion of attachment of the device to the exterior of a crib or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,731 issued on Oct. 16, 2001 to Chris D. Jakubowski et al., titled xe2x80x9cInfant Activity Panel,xe2x80x9d describes a playpen with removable interior panels. The panels include various decorative elements thereon, but no storage pockets of any sort are provided. While the present attachments may be adapted for installation upon the exterior of a playpen or other article, Jakubowski et al. do not disclose the installation of their panels on the exterior of the playpen, or any other device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0000362A1 published on Apr. 26, 2001 to Allen S. Wagner et al., titled xe2x80x9cVentilated Crib Bumper,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a bumper which secures conventionally to the interior panels of the crib. A screen or mesh band extends continually about the lower portion of the bumper, just above the crib mattress. The crib bumper of the Wagner et al. Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the crib bumper with mesh or screen openings disclosed in the McCloud ""101 U.S. Patent, discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0026669A1 published on Mar. 7, 2002 to Mary T. Carroll, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method Of Using A Picture-Displaying Crib Bumper,xe2x80x9d describes a crib bumper having a series of display openings or ports therein for the removable insertion of photos, drawings, etc. The Carroll crib bumper installs to the inside of a crib, and more closely resembles the crib bumper with screened openings of the McCloud ""101 U.S. Patent than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-351,756 issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Christopher J. Miller et al., titled xe2x80x9cCombined Bassinet Liner And Organizer,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a liner and cover which extends completely across the interior of the bassinet and partially downwardly over the exterior sides. The portion of the liner extending over the exterior includes a series of storage pockets therein. However, the Miller et al. bassinet liner is a unitary sheet of material, and cannot be separated into separate panels to cover different panels of a crib or the like. Moreover, no decorative representations or caricatures are disclosed by Miller et al., nor are any lower pockets or panels accessible by crawling toddlers apparent in the Miller et al. design. In addition, the Miller et al. bassinet liner design does not appear to have any padding or upholstery to provide a three dimensional effect upon the limited exterior surface panels.
U.S. Pat. No. D-442,811 issued on May 29, 2001 to Louise S. Delaplaine et al., titled xe2x80x9cCrib Bumper With Pockets,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a bumper having a continuous series of open top storage pockets for access by an infant or small child within the crib. By definition, crib bumpers install to the inside of the crib. Delaplaine et al. do not suggest that their crib bumper will install to the exterior of the crib, as do the present crib attachments. Moreover, only one row of pockets is provided by Delaplaine et al., rather than an upper row for access by adults and a lower series for access by toddlers. Also, Delaplaine et al. do not disclose any representation or caricature formed along their crib bumper design.
British Patent Publication No. 2,295,770 published on Jun. 12, 1996 to Peter J. Horsey et al., titled xe2x80x9cProtective Arrangement For Infant Cots Or Cribs,xe2x80x9d describes a series of padded cylindrical rolls which open along one side to secure about each of the vertical bars conventionally used in the construction of a child""s crib. Horsey et al. do not provide continuous panels which extend over the exterior of the crib, nor do they provide any form of adult or toddler accessible pockets.
The present inventors are also aware of a crib or cradle attachment developed by Juvenile Lifestyles, Inc. in the late 1980s to early 1990s. The Juvenile Lifestyles crib enclosure is somewhat elaborate, having the appearance of a large swan with the child""s crib or cradle enclosed in the center. The various panels are relatively thick and bulky, with the winged side panels making it somewhat difficult to attend to a child within the crib or cradle. The panels extend well beyond the upper edge of the crib, and are sufficiently bulky that it would be difficult to lower the side(s) of the crib, if so desired. Moreover, no pockets of any sort are apparent in the Juvenile Lifestyles crib attachment, either for access by adults or by toddlers at a lower level.
Finally, the present inventors are aware of various crib attachments disclosed on a website by Baby""s Heaven (www.ababysheaven.com). Various crib attachments are disclosed in the website, including devices which attach to the outside of the crib and which include various storage pockets. However, no continuous series of panels forming an overall caricature or representation of another object, is disclosed in the Baby""s Heaven website.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus baby crib attachments solving the aforementioned problems are desired.
The present invention comprises a series of embodiments of decorative and functional attachments for a baby crib or similar article of furniture. The present crib attachments are a series of decorative panels which may be removably secured to one or more (preferably most or all) of the exterior sides of a baby crib or the like. The panels may be integrated to form a coherent theme, as by having the panels collectively form a representation of some object, animal, or other article as desired. Preferably, at least some of the panels are padded or upholstered to form a three-dimensional or bas-relief effect.
One or more of the panels may include relatively highly placed storage pockets thereon, for the storage of various articles which may be required by an adult caregiver for caring for an infant or small child within the crib. Additional lower pockets may be provided in one or more of the panels, for access by a crawling toddler or other small child. The panels preferably attach to the crib structure by means of sturdy plastic ties, or straps or tabs equipped with a heavy duty hook and loop fastener material (e.g., industrial grade Velcro(copyright)), or zippers, snaps, or buttons or the like, which are more durable and less prone to tampering or removal by small children than are conventional ties and the like. The present crib attachments are particularly adaptable for use with conventionally shaped rectangular cribs, but may be adapted to round or other crib shapes as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide attachments for a baby crib or other article of furniture, which provide a representation of a caricature, animal, object, or other theme as desired.
It is another object of the invention to provide attachments for a baby crib in which one or more panels are upholstered or padded to provide a three-dimensional or bas-relief effect.
It is a further object of the invention to provide attachments for a baby crib including one or more upper storage pockets for access by an adult caregiver for an infant or small child contained within the crib.
Still another object of the invention is to provide attachments for a baby crib including one or more lower pockets for access by a crawling toddler or small child.
An additional object of the invention is to provide attachments for a baby crib which secure removably to the exterior of a crib by means of plastic ties, hook and loop fabric material, zippers, snaps, or buttons, and which avoid use of tie strings for attachment.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.